Such an intervertebral implant is known from the British patent document 2,207,607 A which discloses a horseshoe implant structure having a plurality of cylindrical holes. These holes are fitted with inner, smooth surfaces and comprise only one stop for the heads of the bone screws to be inserted into them. This design incurs the drawback that the inserted affixation screws may be anchored into the bone only by their shanks, a rigid connection with the horseshoe shaped intervertebral implant being lacking. As soon as the anchoring of the bone screw in the bone is weakened, the intervertebral implant becomes displaceable relative to the screw and the bone screws may then migrate while endangering the blood vessels. Moreover the loosening of the intervertebral implant may entail pseudoarthrosis.
The above cited state of the art is intended merely to elucidate the background of the present invention but it does imply that the cited state of the art had actually been made public or was publicly known at the time of this application or at the time of its priority.